1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transformable toy assembly, and more particularly to a transformable toy assembly comprising a plurality of assembly elements which are separable and combinable with respect to one another and independently reversibly transformable between at least two forms different from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of various transformable toys such as a transformable vehicle toy, a transformable robotic humanoid toy and the like have been developed in the art and appeared on the market. Such transformable toys are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,347 issued to Murakami on May 10, 1983, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,060 issued to Nakane on July 5, 1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,620 issued to Murakami on July 19, 1983. The prior art toys arouse children's surprise and interest in their motion and function.
However, the conventional transformable toys each have a disadvantage that assembly elements constituting each toy are not constructed to be independently reversibly transformable among a plurality of forms different from one another, thus, the combination of the assembly elements is not adapted to provide various forms different from one another. This results in the toys relatively soon losing their popularity.
Further, the toy industry is always striving to increase the novelty in play options available to a child.
Thus, it would be highly desired to develop a transformable toy assembly which is capable of providing the combination of assembly elements in various forms and highly increasing the novelty in play options available to children.